


[Podfic] My Big Fat Slightly Annoying Wedding

by greedy_dancer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: jibrailis's story, read aloud (9 minutes).With one thing and another -- and a very bad hangover in the morning -- Arthur found himself married.Well,he thought,my mother is going to kill me.Then he thought,But Cobb is going to do it first.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] My Big Fat Slightly Annoying Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Big Fat Slightly Annoying Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106799) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:09:33  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/3guEoIG) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2A30l0L)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic!
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
